


Crazy Customer

by Black_Ink_2003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Ink_2003/pseuds/Black_Ink_2003
Summary: (Y/n) is faced with a crazy customer at work, and who else to come to their rescue but Officer Shiro himself?





	Crazy Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my new series following a gender neutral (you can read them as a boy, girl, both, or neither) reader who is in love with officer Shiro.

Shiro woke up before me, as per usual in our small apartment, showering and changing into his black uniform and adorning his hat and badge. He worked for the VPD, or Voltron Police Department. The area they were on call for was the area that just so happened to be right where my work was.

  
I always woke up thirty minutes after my beloved boyfriend, just in time to kiss him goodbye. I would then shower, change into my work clothes consisting of a yellow polo shirt and black pants, and made myself a pice of toast. I then proceeded to grab my keys and take off in my car.

  
I pulled into the staff parking lot behind the mall building, getting out of my car and locking it. I walked into the large two-story building, fastening on my name tag as I rushed to my workplace at the small store in the large mall.

  
“Good morning, Shay!” I called, knowing my friend and coworker was already here, bringing in new shipments from the truck I saw out back. I had to clock in before I could help her.

  
“Good morning, (Y/n)!” Shay resonated, bringing a box behind the checkout counter. Her toned muscles flexing as she placed the box on the ground with a soft thud. She was wearing her trademark white hooped earrings, a dark green hoodie, and brown pants. Her hair was split down the middle, each side pulled into a bun on the side on her hair. I would joke with her sometimes that she was ripping off Princess Leia’s hairstyle. “I’m so happy it’s Friday.”

  
I smiled, “Me too. Shiro and I were invited to go to the bar this weekend and hang out with his coworker Keith. Are you gonna go visit Hunk this weekend?”

  
Shay’s face flushed pink, “U-um, maybe. I don’t quite know yet.”

  
I laughed and lightly punched her shoulder. “Relax, I’m only teasing.”

  
She laughed along with me, red still tinting her cheeks. “‘I'm gonna finish moving these boxes. We open in about twenty minutes so if you wanna dress those mannequins in the front, that would be great.” Shay left out the back door, taking the stairs down to the first floor in order to get outside to the truck in the back.

  
I walked over to the three mannequins on display in the front of the small store. I grabbed three articles of clothing next to them and dressed each one. The one closest to the window was adorning a pink t-shirt and blue overalls. The second one had on a blue, sparkling prom dress. The third one had on a black hoodie and purple leggings. After dressing them I lifted the gates to the front of the store, and flipped the ‘closed’ sign over to ‘open’. I then walked behind the checkout counter. Opening the box Shay brought in, only to find it full of complementary suckers for making a purchase. I grabbed the bowl, already set out for that purpose on the counter, and refilled in with the surgery treats.

  
The morning continued on as any other. Customers came into the store, some buying clothes, others browsing, and some even making returns or exchanges. It was around noon, and I was helping an older lady exchange a children's dress she bought for her granddaughter out for another size. As soon as I got her all situated and turned around to put away all of the unwanted clothes on a return rack behind me, I bumped into a very toned chest.

  
“O-oh, I’m sorry for bumping into you but you can’t be back here-“ I looked up from the black clothed chest only to come face to face with my one and only boyfriend, “Shiro!”

  
He smiled down at me, letting out a faint laugh before scooping me up and into his arms. “Well hello to you too, (Y/N).”

  
“What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

  
“Well, I technically do, but I’m on lunch right now. I was also in the area so I figured I would come in to see you. Besides,” he pulled up a plastic bag that held two styrofoam containers in it. “I brought us food.”

  
I grinned, “Well, in that case I _have_ to be happy you’re here,” I teased. “Let me ask Shay if she can take over for a bit so I can take my lunch break with you.”

  
Shiro nodded, “Okay, I’m gonna go find us a table in the food court area, I’ll see you there.”

  
I nodded, “Okay,” then stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss before running off the find Shay hanging up clothes in the men’s section, Shiro leaving the store not too long after.  
“Hey Shay!” I called, before a hand took hold of my forearm, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to find a lady, dressed in a red blouse and baggy jeans. “Hi, how can I help you?”  
“Yes, I need to make a purchase,” She said, her face twisted into a scowl.

  
“Okay ma’am, come with me to the counter and I can help you.”

  
She followed me to the counter, placing her items on the hard surface. I began scanning the clothes she picked out, her total amount owed being a little over one-hundred dollars.

  
“Alright ma’am, that will be one-hundred and five dollars. Will you be paying with cash or credit today?” I asked, a smile plastered on my face.

  
“Um, credit, but I have this coupon.” She said, hanging me a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and scanned in under the scanner.

  
“I’m sorry ma’am, but this coupon expired a week ago. I’m not able to honor this.” I said, a sheepish look taking over me. Her face scrunched up in confusion, before turning to frustration.  
“No, it’s a coupon. I get twenty percent off with this. I want my discount.”

  
“I’m terribly sorry ma’am, but the expiration date on this is past. You’re making a purchase past that date, so I can’t honor the coupon. However, I can take some items off for you if you would like to lower the price.”

  
“No , no, I don’t want you to take off items. I want my discount, and I’m not leaving until I get it. So you’re gonna scan that coupon, and lower the price on all of these items because that is what I came in here for!” She yelled, pointing her finger accusingly at me. Other customers looked over at us, her yelling catching their attention.

  
“Ma’am please calm do-“

  
“No! No, I’m not gonna calm down because I want my fucking discount! I came into this store today to buy these clothes,” She picked up a shirt and shook it at me. “And you’re not letting me leave!”

  
I saw Shay looking at the lady with wide eyes before disappearing out the back entrance.

  
I took a deep breath. “Ma’am, I cannot give you your discount, so you have to pay the full price. However, I can take some items off to lower the price for you.” I said, keeping my voice low even if my heart was pounding in my chest.

  
“No! No no no!” She threw down the shirt she was shaking in my face and reached for the coupon. I let her take it from my hands. She then threw it at me, the paper gently hitting my face and gliding down to the floor.

  
“Ma’am, please calm down ma’am-” I tried to reason.

  
She grabbed ahold of the computer mouse that was on my side of the counter.

  
“Okay ma’am, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave please.” I said, just before she threw the mouse at me. I put me hands up, blocking it from hitting me. “Ma’am you need to leave before I call security.”

  
“Screw you!” She yelled. Other customers in the store were quick to make their exit.

  
“Okay ma’am, I’m calling security,” I said, my voice and hands shaking. As I went to grab the store phone on the counter, she picked it up and chucked it at me. I screamed just before ducking, the phone smashing into the glass mirror behind me. I stayed crouched down as the shards of mirror came crashing to the floor. I shakily pulled out my phone and opened it, trying to find Shiro’s number in my contact list as the lady came around the counter.

  
“Hey!” An authoritative voice yelled, causing the lady to turn around to face the source. “Ma’am, step away from the counter!”

  
I turned my head to see what was happening, still very much afraid. I saw Shiro with one hand on the gun at his waist, the other held out in a stop-like-gesture.

  
The angry lady didn’t move, instead she began shouting at him. “Oh, okay! I see! No one can just buy clothes anymore! Why won’t anyone let me buy my clothes!”

  
“Ma’am, put your hands in the air now. You will be able to tell your side of the story once you step away from the counter and the cashier.”

  
The lady let out an exaggerated and frustrated sigh before putting her hands up. Shiro slowly walked toward her, telling her not to move. He reached her and detained her just as the mall officers showed up with Shay in tow.

  
I slowly rose from behind the counter as Shiro handed the crazy lady over to the mall officers. He then hastily made his way over to me, hugging me and asking me if I was okay.

  
“Ye-yeah, I’m fine now that you showed up,” I said, returning his embrace.

  
“They want your account of what happened. So, when you’re ready you should head over there.” Shiro said, not making any move to let me go. I nodded just before letting him go and walking over to the mall officers.

 

 

Later that evening, I sat at the kitchen table, waiting for Shiro to arrive at our small, shared apartment. I already made dinner, and it was staying warm in the oven. Everyday we would switch off on who made dinner. Tonight I made lasagna.

  
I crossed my arms on the table, and laid my head down on top of them. I let out a sigh, wishing Shiro was home so I could stop thinking about today’s events. After I had finished talking to the police about what happened, they asked for access to the footage from the security cameras of the store during that time. Of course I gave it to them, and contacted my manager while they reviewed the footage. My manager was pissed about the whole situation, and said she was going to schedule a training for how to manage those situations. I just groaned once she hung up the phone. I still had the rest of the day to finish out. Shiro had taken the crazy lady with him sense the mall officers would have had to call one of the VPD to take the lady in anyway. Shiro told me that she would probably get off with just a warning, but he would try to work with the manager of the store to get a restraining order against her. Shay had apparently left to find the mall officers during the incident, but still apologized about running off.

  
I heard the front door open, but opted to stay in my current position and ignore it, knowing the only person who could get in here is Shiro. Arms wrapped around mine, and a chin pressed against the back of my head.

  
“Hey, babe,” Shiro hummed.

  
I smiled, content, “Hey, how was work?”

  
“It was good, that lady was screaming the whole way back to the station,” He laughed.

  
“I’m sorry about lunch, it was pretty much ruined.”

  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you’re safe.”

  
“Thank you, Shiro.” I said as he moved away from my form. I turned around in my seat and stood up, walking toward the kitchen. “I made dinner.”

  
That peaked Shiro’s interests. “What did you make?”

  
I grinned, turning off the oven and opening its door to pull out the Italian food. I told Shiro to go sit in the living room, and I would plate everything. As I brought our dinner over to the living room, I saw Shiro sitting on the small couch with his head tilted back, eyes closed. He must have had a stressful day.

  
I set the plates down on the small table that also sometimes served as a footrest in the living room. I then proceeded to seat myself down next to Shiro. He opened his eyes and looked down at me and I leaned against him.

  
“I love you, Shiro.”

  
He smiled fondly, kissing the top of my head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story! There will be more of officer Shiro to come. Feedback is always appreciated, as are requests for either this story (upcoming chapters) or something else you would like. Thank you! It would also be great if you were to check out my other works.


End file.
